


Hidden Shelter

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The Phantom shelters a woman alone...AU as hell.





	

She moves in the shadows, watching, waiting, guarding. She knows she will be needed, but she will not yet show her face. It wouldn’t do to make the woman nervous after all. She will wait. The time will come. 

The talks go well and so it is only at the end that problems begin. The woman moves from the shadows in quick steps, sweeping the historian away into her shadows, moving to hide them both in rooms that nobody knows of. 

Silence falls as the Phantom finally smooths the other woman’s hair, then dries her eyes. She hates that the woman is fearful, even now. The room is carefully lit and yet it is only when Tracy looks up that their eyes meet. 

“Are you alright?”

“No...”

Tracy speaks softly and the Phantom sighs, light hazel eyes clouding with sadness even as she moves to pull Tracy closer, wrapping her in her arms. 

“We will be okay... nobody can find you here.”


End file.
